Song of Phoenix
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: A girl who want to be a Hunter, surround by secrets and hidden truths travel with burdern on her back and surround by friends and enemies to find herself
1. Chapter 1

This is different version of Amaris, Daughter of Hunter and Thief. This time, she will be same age as Gon and Killua. She will be different from my story.

 **Warning: Canon, AU, and Swearing.**

* * *

The girl was playing with the new litter of wolf cubs until the Alpha pair called to the girl. The wolves told her it is time for the Hunter Exam to begin since the foster parents know that their human cub desired the life of the Hunter. The girl perked up with a grin on her face. The pair licked her face goodbye as she she picked up her ratty backpack.

The pack gathered to howl a good-bye and the girl replied with a howl of her own. She waved her hand as she left the forest to go to the city of London. It took her two weeks to to get to the city. She is happy it is nighttime so she can take the stuff she need to get. She robbed from the food, electronic, and clothing stores. She left the stores and headed to the ship port and sniffed around the building that doesn't have the human scent.

She looked at the broken mirror to see the dirty, ragged appearance with dirty, messy hair. She grabbed the pails and tracked down the water source and found the hose and filled them up. She picked them up and returned to the building.

She strips off her clothes and left it in a pile. She dunk her head into the pail of water, not bothered by cold water and washed off with the shampoo that she stolen. It took her few time to wash and rinsing her hair until it is clean. She scrubbed off her body, free of dirt and grim, and clipped her long nails. She promptly destroyed clothes, nails, and any DNA with nifty fire trick she picked up from someone. She put on clothes and shoes.

The girl arranged the stuff she stole in her messenger bag that she picked up from the store. She sighed and went to sleep til morning.

The sun rise and the girl woke up, yawning and stretching. The joints popped and the girl grinned as she ate the raw fish and burned the fish bones. She brushed her hair and placed the hair accessories on head.

The girl left the warehouse and tracked down the ship's captain from the description given by the Alpha pair. She looked around along the port until she found the captain and small group of applicants.

She looked at the captain who is dressed in clothes that is for the sea life, red nose meaning he's alcoholic, and pipe hanging from his mouth. She stood beside the group.

Right eyebrow twitched in anger as she listened to them taunting to her and some of them looked at her, thinking she is a weak target. The captain saw a very devious fox-like grin on the young girl, smiling knowing that she brighten things up. She walked up the wooden plank, thinking up some prank ideas.

* * *

The crew and captain listened to the familiar horrified screaming meaning someone pulled a prank. The captain gave a quiet chuckle, enjoying her unique pranks.

The girl smirked as she looked at another of her victims. She curled up to sleep in the crow's nest under the paper umbrella to protect herself from the sun.

Her name is Niamh Sheela Evans. She has dark tanned skin, jade green eyes, fiery red hair, and vulpine figure suited for speed and fight. She has a odd dragon scar on back of her neck.

She wore red kimono with pink sakura petals flowing from left shoulder to bottom of hem on right side, light yellow ob with bunko bowi, pale orange obijime, black leggings, and getas. Her hair is pulled a ponytail on top part of her head with pale gold hairpin with intricate details, blue sapphire hairstick and black jade, section of her hair flow freely at bottom, some of her bangs were clipped on top of her head, and two locks of hair framed her face.

Nia wore chain necklace with her mother's rings and silver locket with engraved spider on it, glass bracelet filled with red liquid, small hoop earrings with bar earrings hanging, and gold anklet with bells for some reason doesn't ring and green jade engraved phoenix.

She woke up few hours later, yawning and stretching. She jumped off this crow's nest and grabbed the rope and slid down while squealing with joy. She landed on the deck with silent thud. She head downstairs from the deck and went to the room filled with the hammocks. Nia curled up in the hammock and fell asleep as the night fall.

Nia woke up and popping the joints. She tied the metal water bottle to the obijime. She was learning gymnastics and acrobatics from the crew and head up to the deck. Waving few spells and adding them to blue jade bar earrings, she looked at the Whale Island.

She can feel the wind of change in the air. Nia tugged her hairpin nervously and started to read a book. Nia's ears twitched at the excited voice of male close to her age.

She looked at the boy who is close to her age dressed in green shorts, green jacket, undershirt, green boots, and tan backpack with fishing pole attached. He has tanned skin, golden brown eyes, and green-tinged black hair. Nia can smell the wildness and know he have heightened senses like her.

Nia ignored the going on and back to reading. She took a quick glance around the applicants.

Con looked up to the seagulls and Nia looked up to listening what they saying. She put her book away and listen to the wind. She can smell the scent of storm brewing. She went down the deck.

The storm brewed and the ship were being tossed around by the waves. Nia looked at the weak-stomached applicants and snorted as she curled into the hammock while reading different book. She wasn't bothered by the tossing and moving around.

The captain came in and looked at the applicants that were be released and saw few tough nuts. He looked at the black-haired boy who is giving medicine to the weak-stomached applicants, Katzo helping out, a blonde-haired boy reading book, a tall black-haired teenager reading naked and barely clothed women magazine, and a red-haired girl doing same thing as blond-haired boy.

The captain told the one of the crew to summon the hopeful applicants and four of them standing next to each other. Niamh's jade green eyes glanced the captain and yawned.


	2. Chapter 2: Exam begun

The captain looked at the four applicants with grin on his face.

"What's your names?" He asked to the small group "What's your reason becoming a Hunter?"

"Gon Freecss." The black-haired boy in green clothing spoke excitedly.

"Kurapika." The blonde-haired boy in tribal clothing said.

"Leorio." The male dressed in suit and wearing sunglasses said, grinning.

"Niamh Sheela." The kimono-wearing girl spoke softly, pushing up the silver frame glasses.

Niamh placed the headphones on her head, suppressing the dark times of her life that pushed her the reason for becoming a Hunter.

Gon cheerfully explained his reason for becoming a Hunter is to find his dad. Nia looked him in disbelief in green eyes and muttered darkly in unknown language. Her messenger bag moved slightly and she used her arm to squeeze her bag and it stopped moving.

Nia perked up when Kurapika mentioned about being last of Kurta clan and filed the info away in her mind. She ignored the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika got pissed off when Leorio insulted him and his clan name. They went to the deck to fight. Gon told the captain to let them fight.

The crew member told the captain the storm is getting worse. Gon and Nia follow the captain to the deck. Kurapika and Leorio is there, just standing there and holding weapons. Nia begun to curse in Italian, English, Spanish, Irish, and Russian.

Nia let out a odd mixture of burst of shriek and melodic sonic wave. Katzo were flung off the ship by the force of storm, passing between Leorio and Kurapika who put away their weapons to catch Katzo. They jumped off the ship and unable to catch Katzo until Gon leapt forward and caught Katzo. Kurapika and Leorio caught Gon by his ankles. Nia grabbed Leorio's and Kurapika's arms and pulled them into the ship.

Nia chortled in amusement as she watched two older teenagers scolding Gon like a married couple. She look back to the sea to see the water nymphs and few spirits have surfaced during the storm to help the ship. They had heard her using the sounds used only for help. They bid her good-bye and Nia waved back and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. She look at the captain who is directing the crew and Kazto thanking the small group for saving him.

Nia felt her bag moved around and the flap open to reveal the small, moving cat head device colored in pale cream with light green eyes and the marking of three pale gray diamonds on forehead. It named is Sho and is a male.

Sho floated toward Leorio and behind his back.

"Meow." Sho meowed and Leorio twisted his head to see the floating device which terrified him so much.

The entire ship heard the unmanly screaming which sound like a girl.

Leorio looked at Sho in disbelief, Gon in awe and wonder, and Kurapika in curiosity. They look at Nia who is rolling around and laughing her ass off by Leorio's reaction.

"You...got...to...be...fucking...kidding..me." Nia spoke between laughter and thumping her hand in amusement.

Nia regained the composure and got up. A dark smirk spread on Nia's face as she got into Leorio's personal space, making Leorio nervous.

"This is Sho, everyone." Nia smirked evilly. "Leorio, my cat is robotic so it got camera and video camera."

Leorio's face blanched and passed out. Nia let out a demonic cackle as she grinned at Gon and Kurapika.

"I got the blackmail material~!" Nia spoke evilly.

For brief moment, Kurapika swore he saw the fox ears and tail moving around happily and a fox mask let out a deep, demonic cackle.

Nia looked at him with innocent face which doesn't fool Kurapika one bit as Leorio woke up from the shock. Nia happily passed on the food to Sho who is munching down. Gon is patting Sho's head and chatting with Nia who happily answered his questions about Sho.

-Dolle Port-

The ship docked at the port where the entire group of applicants gathered. Nia took a deep breath and let out a exhale as she picked up the various scents of people with her nose. She sneezed violently as the captain told Gon to go the tallest tree in the forest.

Nia felt the presence and glanced at the shadow hiding, listening to the conversation. Green eyes gleamed with the unknown glint as she glared at the shadow.

The group stood in front of the map of Zanban City.

Gon and Nia decided to go to the forest. Nia had Sho tucked into the bag with the flap open, allowing Sho to view his surroundings.

Kurapika decided to go with them and Leorio decided to stay at the bus station.

Nia's lips twitched in amusement as she listened to Leorio calling for them to wait up. Sho let out an amused meow.

The group were chatting up until they walked through the alley. They stop when they heard the sounds created by people. Leorio were confused by what they are saying. The group noticed the people came out with the elderly woman.

Nia's shadow changed its shape and change back to the original shape.

As the woman told them the answers for the test, the shadow that was following them show up and Nia glared at him, disliking the way he does. Nia look at the man who went on ahead through the alley after answering the quiz question. She picked up the screaming of poor applicant.

Leorio reacted after the quiz lady asked the question. Kurapika and Nia picked up the answer in the question.

 _So the cat-eyed boy and green-eyed girl knows._ The lady noticed.

Kurapika intercepted Leorio and the group left the area thorough the tunnel after Kurapika answered the question. The quiz lady looked at the black-haired girl and wondered there is something odd about her.

She could feel Nia is very different from the group.


	3. Chapter 3: Navigator and Tunnel

_Fire burn bright...Feathers fall gently...Born of light and darkness...Hidden secrets made reveal. Happy April Fool's Day!_

* * *

Niamh glanced at the small group of boys with a warm smile on her face as they have managed worm their way into her heart. But her smile is gone as she glanced at the faint feather markings that had appeared on both arms. She knew it is beginning of her heritage that was slowly awakening for a while even Sho noticed it, too.

Green eyes flashed fuchsia as she gritted the teeth in anger as she remembered her first year of Hogwarts which spurred her to take the Hunter Exam in order to increase the chance for survival. She gripped her wand that is hidden under the kimono strapped to the holster on the right thigh. Her wand is made of cherry wood with three unusual cores which are tail hair of the horse breed that came from the place where the demons and creatures of darkness dwell, feather of fire/ice phoenix mix, and fur from shadow kitsune. The wand is stylized with wing motifs.

Niamh sighed as she let go of her hidden wand and strike up the conversation with Gon. She looked up to the night sky, indicating that few hours had passed since they went into the forest.

The small group stop in front of the small house with the large tree behind. The red-haired girl tilted her head as she take in the surroundings. No lights were not lit inside the house which spark the suspicion in Niamh.

Sho hissed quietly as Niamh took out her Japanese fan colored in dark blue. Leorio knocked the door which received no immediate answer and opened the door which to the shock/surprised expressions on their faces as they take in the scene.

The fox-like creature is holding the girl captive while the male is injured. Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Niamh rapidly took out their weapons to prepare for the attack. The fox-like creature dashed past them and they were quick to follow as Leorio stay behind to help the male.

They were trying to track down the creature. Kurapika couldn't find it in the darkness. Niamh were quick to pick up the aura and went to track it down as Gon saw the shadow with his eyes. Niamh and Gon went after it as Kurapika followed them.

Niamh jumped over the tree branches as she flipped her tessen and gathered her small portion of magic tied to the wind nature. She threw the blade of wind to catch the creature off-guard, passing past Gon's attention. The creature skillfully dodged the blade of wind which sent Niamh cursing softly in Gaelic.

Gon catch up to the creature and demanded it to let the girl go as Niamh got a feeling something seem not right.

The creature glanced at the obvious display of magic and the aura of the girl that seem tinged with overwhelming bound powers that is similar to three former examinees a decade ago. Along with the obvious signs of her heritage is waking up.

Gon caught to the creature and exchanged few words between them. Niamh sent Sho to the creature which it didn't pay attention to.

Niamh nearly burst her sides from holding her laughter as Gon called the Kiriko a stupid beast. Gon used his speed to bashed the Kiriko in the head with the fishpole, making the Kiriko releasing the girl. Kurapika caught the girl.

Niamh ran after Gon and landed beside him as the Kiriko disappeared. The Kiriko show up and was about attack Gon and Niamh until Gon spoke up that the Kiriko wasn't the one whom Gon landed the blow. Niamh can tell the Kiriko isn't the one due to her unique magic allows her to tell the difference in auras.

So, the group gathered with the Kiriko as Sho floated above Niamh's head.

Kurapika were praised for his knowledge in ancient history.

Leorio for his skills for first-aid and comforting.

Gon for his super-human skills.

Niamh for unique skills which only the Kiriko knew she is a witch-born and didn't said which skill.

The Kiriko take the groups by flight and Sho changed to glider which baffled Kurapkia and Leorio as she used Sho as her transport.

* * *

They walked into the town, following the male navigator. They stood in front of the tall building which they thought was a site of Hunter Exam and Niamh looked at the Kiriko with a smirk on her face as he redirected the direction to the normal-looking restaurant.

No one noticed Nimah was making a odd squeaking noises as she tried to hold in her laughter as Leorio looked at the restaurant with disbelief written all over his face. Sho, hidden in her bag, silently snickered.

They went inside and into the room. It has the table filled with the food and they sat down on the chairs. Enjoying eating the food, Niamh listened to the conversations as she is lost in her own thoughts.

The room stopped and the elevator doors slid open to reveal the large crowd of people who want to become a Hunter. She could feel the glares on them.

Niamh can feel the heavy air which sent the chills up her spine, making her eyes gleam fuschia color. Her magic, safely sealed away, were cackling as her emotions fed to the core as Sho nudged her to get her calm down which Niamh did.

She looked around the underground tunnel and heard someone is talking about being 406 people here(406th being Niamh). She glared at the man who introduced himself Tonpa with suspicious as she took the badge from the green-skinned man in a suit.

Tonpa is sweating bullets as the red-haired girl in kimono glared at him for some reason. Niamh crinkled her nose as she read Tonpa's aura and is thoroughly disgusted.

She looked around the people as Tonpa introduced the people after Gon asked when the screaming startled Niamh.

The red-haired girl turned her sharply where the screaming came from and got another set of chills up her spine as she looked at the red-haired man dressed in jester clothing standing in front of the man whose arms were cut off. Niamh shuddered at the aura tinged with insanity and bloodlust.

She learned the jester goes by the name of Hisoka and immediately got a funny feeling about him that she wasn't sure about. Sho came out of the messenger bag and floated above Niamh as she turned her back, talking with Kurapika.

Hisoka glanced at the red-haired girl who is talking to the yellow-haired boy and look at the odd floating cat head who is purring up a storm.

Tonpa handed them the drinks which made Niamh in suspicious and quietly told Sho to scan the drink. She listen to Sho saying it is laced with laxatives and follow Leorio and Kurapika by pouring the drinks after Gon spit out the drink with a disturbingly blank face with same blank grin that freaked out Tonpa a lot.

He didn't know Niamh is master in art of pranking which will make his hairs curl up in fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Tunnel exam part 2

Niamh glanced at the people who were looking at Tompa with smirks on their faces which made her eyes narrow. Her sense gave off the alarms in her head which she heed it.

 _LILILILILILILILI!_

The ringing sound echoed in the tunnel. Sho let out a small distressed meow and Niamh recoiled as it sent right into their sensitive ears.

The red-haired girl rubbed her poor ears even Sho is lying on the ground with ears laid flat. She let out a quiet groan and picked Sho up, placing in her bag. She looked up to look at the lavender-haired man with curly mustache and no mouth.

The man called himself Satotz after he gave the short speech. He start to run which everyone else did that, too. Niamh begun to run as well. She noticed the white-haired boy at their age coming up to them on his skateboard.

The white-haired boy glanced at the red-haired girl dressed in red kimono. Niamh's eyebrow lifted which the white-haired boy directed his attention somewhere as Leorio made some complaints toward him.

She saw him talking to Gon.

"How old are you?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Almost twelve." Gon replied.

"You?" He asked to the red-haired girl.

"Same as him." Niamh spoke.

"I'm Killua." Killua introduced himself.

"Gon." Gon said.

"Niamh." Niamh said. "Feel free to give any nicknames."

Niamh tucked her hands into the sleeves as she fell into the comfortable silence as she ran along with Killua and Gon.

As Killua spoke to Leorio about his age, he mention that he is a teenager like them. Niamh twisted her neck so fast that it is surprising she didn't break her neck as she stared at Leorio in disbelief.

"Damn!" Niamh winced. "I pity you, Leorio. Whoever had the genetics must be that bad that it made you look older than your age suggest. I am not insulting your appearance or anything like that."

Kurapika agreed with her assessment. Leorio got it when she pointed out her meaning. So Killua and Gon didn't say anything.

Three hours had passed, Niamh is bored out of her mind during the endurance run. She can see Leorio is slowing down and slow her pace down a bit. Niamh is running backwards to look at one older teenager and two boys same age as her. She can see Leorio is firing up as he regained his stamina back as he ran past Gon, Killua, Niamh, and Kurapika. She turned around and chuckled quietly as she continue to run. She silently thanks for the training she had all these years that gave her the stamina to keep going.

Niamh suddenly had a bad feeling. It annoyed her for some reason. She turned her head to see three males are bothering him with words that meant to cut the confidence to the male dressed in formal clothing and holding the laptop. Ears picked up what they are saying which pissed her off but kept her face blank.

She took out the Japanese ink brush and talisman paper out of her messenger bag. She looked back to them to see talking with Tonpa as he hand them the money. She start to draw the kanji for misfortune and few kanjis to make the food taste of their dislikes and bowel problems. Her magic had reacted and multiplied talisman paper into four of them. She made them invisible and threw it toward them. It attached to their backs. It will last long as the Hunter exam. She put her ink brush away and let out an evil chuckle as she focus on the running.

Tonpa and three brothers suddenly got the feeling someone is walking over their graves and shivered in unison for some reason.

Niamh saw there was the stairs and shrugged her shoulders as she took off her kimono to expose she is actually wearing the dark maroon tank top dress. She grabbed the cover for the kimono. She quickly and gently folded her kimono and placed it in the covering. She stowed it away along with her obi and accessories in expanded separate pockets. She took off the getas as she replaced with the running ballet flats while doing the quick impressive hopping on the stairs and did the same thing with her kimono.

She had a feeling she need to her kimono not damaged from whatever it is going to happen. After all she trusted her instincts that saved her ass more than once. Her markings is slowly darkening with color. Niamh ran quickly between Gon and Killua, not noticing Killua's look of interest for the markings on her arms.

Niamh, Gon, and Killua end up in front of Satotz. Sho was floating over Niamh's head the entire time. She listened to the conversation until Gon asked.

"What about you, Niamh?" Gon asked as Killua listened along with Satotz.

"My reason for becoming a Hunter is a secret." Niamh smiled mysteriously.

Gon and Killua can tell she doesn't want to continue to talk about herself. She kept her usual expression as she scowled in anger mentally for reasons to become the Hunter.

- _Flashback-_

 _Niamh sat in the Hogwarts Express in silence while reading the book. She leaned against the window in sadness as she watched the families happily chatting with each other. Her heart ached for her own real family who cared about her. She was snatched from them by one person she detested above and was placed on top of her shit list. Niamh had placed the spells on the door of the compartment to prevent anyone to bother her. The train start to move as she is thankful that there are the blinds on the window and door._

 _She took off her dark purple furisode with several phoenixes and plum blossoms. Standing only nude breast bind and underwear, she put on the weapon belt that held her twin knives on either side of her stomach, two shrunken western swords between her shoulder blades, and set of katanas resting in middle of her back. She put on the uniform and black leggings under her skirt. Niamh refused to put on the robe within reasons. She tied her mid-back hair length into a braid._

 _The train stopped as she shrunk her trunk and fastened to her necklace. Being raised by people who doesn't have much of morals made her very distrustful of people when it come to her belongings. She look at Jokul, her male snowy owl, and Aya, a fire cat with silver eyes and coat which is similar to colors of fire. She got off the train as her familiars vanished into the darkness. She heard the voice and noticed children her age are heading toward the tall man._

 _Niamh got in the boat with three others as she sat down at the back. The boats start to move as the view of the castle came into the sight. The children were in awe as Niamh weren't impressed at least. But she could feel the ancient magic surrounding the building._

 _The first years got off the boat and went inside the castle as Hagrid knocked the door and the stern woman let them in. They stood on the landing of the stairs. Ears picked up the words from the blonde-haired boy talking to two of the boys, one with pale red hair and other with black hair. They seem were about to reply when the woman show up, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall._

 _She lead them to the Great Hall filled with students of varying ages and teachers sitting in the front of the Great Hall. Niamh saw Headmaster Dumbledore and glared at him in hatred. She looked away to observe the Great Hall as McGonagall called out the names._

 _"Evans, Niamh!" McGonagall called the name._

 _The whisperings broke out among the students as the red-haired girl walk up the steps and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, blocking out her vision._

 _"My, my." The old and wise voice spoke in her mind, nearly startling Niamh. "I thought I never seen a old soul returning back along with the fire that burn brightly in your soul."_

 _Niamh tilted her head in confusion as the voice let out a amused chuckle._

 _"You will find out in due time." The Sorting Hat said. "Let's see, oh, my. Now, that's very interesting. You don't have much of morals but you are loyal to people whom you could consider family or friends. You have bravery which you know when it is best to retreat from the battle you can't fight or keep fighting. Smart enough to hide many secrets from a certain person. Wow, I can see some cunning in here as well. One thing, I want you to do is cause chaos and make the damn goat cry. I could get a laugh out of this. Well, you will be sorted in..."_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted as the yellow and black table let out a happy cheer as another one joined them._

 _McGonagall lifted the hat off her as Niamh wore the serene smile on her face for some reason it scared the older students. She joined the first years as she planted the dark amused smile on her face at Dumbledore's eyes were stopped twinkling. She sent the mental message to him._

 _"Well, well. Dumbledore-san, you may take me away from my family. But you have cross the line of your own perils. Beware of the anger of the people who carry the magical creatures in their bloodlines along with not much of morals in them." She purred darkly as she let out a insane laughter that made Dumbledore nearly flinched in shock. "I will warn you once. Try to harm me or anyone I care about. I will show you my dark side I never show to anyone ever."_

 _She withdrawn from Dumbledore's mental mindscape as she noticed Quirrell who carry another person's signature in him and Snape looked at her in shock and interest. Niamh sent the headmaster with a slightly insane smile on her face as she went back to picking the food, knowing he will not heed her warning._

 _ _-Flashback end-  
__

Niamh mentally laughed after she heard from her source that Dumbledore lost his temper after Niamh managed to slip past his hands. He should learn you can't always hold a Evans especially when they set their mind to their goal.

* * *

Cliffhanger! See more for the next chapter! Please leave the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Numere Wetlands

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter or Harry Potter

Enjoy the new chapter.

Niamh noticed the exit are coming closer and stopped running as she left the exit along with Gon and Killua. She adjusted her weapon belt, well-hidden under her tank top dress. She sighed softly as the weapons felt more comfortable on her. Green eyes peered over the darkened lenses of the glasses to look around the swamp.

Niamh stood next to Killua while staring into the trees. She could sense the trickery among the animals. A dangerous smile flashed through her face quickly as the animals shuddered as there was a dangerous presence among the humans. She wait as Kurapika and Leorio show up beside them when the door slid shut.

Satotz spoke about the trickery in the swamp until they heard the shout as Niamh turned her head to see the male show up with the injuries on him. Suspicion arose in her as she didn't pick up the scent of blood on him which he should have if he was injured. He said that Satotz is an imposter and he is the real one as he pulled out the monkey-like creature with Satotz's face.

She took out her small knives out of her tank dress. Green eyes glinted ominously as she glared at the male who is really imposter. She didn't flinch at the brief flash of killing intent as the sound of whistling and thudding into the flesh. The male died as the cards stabbed him. It was thrown by Hisoka who threw the cards at Satotz as well which he caught it by his fingers.

Niamh put the knives away as she looked at Hisoka with a rather odd look on her face as she let out a quiet sigh. Satotz spoke few words to Hisoka and now taking them through the foggy swamp. It reminds her of back at her home island that has forest filled with dangerous animals she fought with on daily basis.

She smiled as she ran. Niamh glanced back at Hisoka, knowing he will bound to snapped from the way he is emitting the bloodthirsty aura.

She quickly moves behind Gon as she quickly grabbed her saber in a black sheath and tied it to the belt around her tank dress. Having grew up in the forest filled with giant animals that won't hesitate to kill you made her learn to how to detect the killing intent in close range.

Niamh heard the screaming in the distance, not bothered by it. As Gon, Killua, and Niamh stepped into the odd ground and the next thing they know, they got swallowed by the large frog. She is in a foul mood and grabbed a small vial filled with most nasty, foul-smelling, and mix of smells found from places, insects, and animals.

She warned them to hold their noses as she opened the stopper with her teeth. The air is filled with the smell that you can't even describe and the boys is holding their noses and they are tearing up from the smell as Niamh, for some weird reason, isn't tearing up at all. The frog threw them up after the horrible smell that will take two days to go away. Niamh put the stopper back in the place.

Niamh gave them the smile filled with teeth as they took a deep breaths of fresh air. They resumed running. She felt the bloodlust leaking all over the place, eyes flashed red for a brief moment as she got the bad feeling.

She heard Leorio let out a loud cry which promoted Gon to run in the direction of the sound. Niamh let out a several curses in her tongue as she follows Gon as well. She let out a soft sneeze as the blood hit her nose. She skidded to a stop as she hid behind the tree. Ears twitched on the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika as they warily watched Hisoka after he killed the applicants. They split up as Hisoka applauds for their quick thinking but Leorio was being brave for a moment as he returned with a stick in his hand. He dashed toward Hisoka as he tried to grab Leorio as Gon showed up to hit Hisoka in the face with his fishing pole.

Leorio tried to hit him but Hisoka knocked him out with a left hook. During the one-sided scuffle between Hisoka and Gon, Niamh took out her katana. Hisoka grabbed Gon by his neck and held him in the air. Hisoka saying few words as he suddenly felt very extremely killing intent appeared beside him as the sharp tip of the weapon poking him in the left side of the stomach.

He turned his head to see it is Niamh holding her katana to his stomach, rather scary expression on her face. She is letting off the killing intent which feel like Death is hovering over your shoulder. Something in her eyes that sent chills down his spine. It held deadly intent, emptiness, and shadows that spoke of her hard life that doesn't go well with angelic smile on her face.

"Let go of him now." Niamh spoke in frosty tone. "Or you might not like the result if you don't."

Hisoka let go of Gon's throat as he considered her threat to be serious. She sheathed her katana to her belt behind her that hold the sword sheath that she had attached before she appears to with her weapon. She crossed her arms as she turned around to ignore the conversation between Gon and Hisoka.

Niamh clenched her hands, knuckles white from hard grip. She flinched when the noise starts to grinded into her sensitive hearing and a voice came from the walkie-talkie. Hisoka hoisted Leorio into his shoulder and walked into the fog as Kurapika show up.

They ran into the forest with Gon following the scent of the cologne Leorio is wearing. She saw the animals were killed by Hisoka and grumbled quietly. She glanced toward one of the tree where she picked up the scent of human blood. She felt a ping from one of her summon and saw through her mind's eye to see it is Dante.

A black-coated hellhound with ram's skull covering most of his face with horns curled around the pointed ears, glowing orange eyes, and thick bone collar around his neck.

 _What is it, Dante?_ Naimh asked mentally.

 _Luffy and Ace and your brothers are doing good._ Dante replied. _Ace want me to tell you that he planned to sail few days after Luffy's birthday so you have enough time to get ready ahead of time. Your brothers said that there is some progress are being made and will not take any action any time soon._

Neither Kurapika nor Gon noticed there was a dark shark-like smile spread on her face and was gone in the next minute.

 _Dante, please tell Bloodwind to gather all of the killed animals and have him to divide it among the carnivores and omnivores, OK?_ Niamh asked which she got the reply as the animals behind her start to disappear.

They came to a stop as she felt her senses tingling when the horrible feeling came over her and Gon. She saw Hisoka is staring at Gon as he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger toward the direction. Gon and Niamh turned their heads to see it is Leorio who had woken up and is leaning against the tree with a huge bump on his face. She winced at the sight and took out the healing ointment from her bag.

"Here, Leorio." Niamh spoke as she handed the ointment to Leorio. "It is a healing ointment. Use it after the 2nd Phase is over. Only use it once and the swelling will go down within 30 minutes."

Leorio nodded and put the ointment away into the briefcase. Niamh's ears twitched as the growling sound echoed which made her face blanched at the familiar sound. Her face went impressively blank and muttered few curses in her East Blue tongue. She shook her head as Satotz made the announcement the next phase is held in Biska Woods.

All of the applicants looked around after Satotz as he left into the woods. The doors slid open to reveal the rows of the cooking stations between the walkway leading up to the small mansion. Sitting on the small couch or on the ground are two people, one is a female and other is a male.

Turquouise-haired woman wearing a bikini top, mesh shirt, daisy shorts, and heeled boots with bows. A black-haired man wearing long sleeved yellow shirt and green pants. She glanced at his large girth, meaning he can hold more food that could make people gaped in shock.

She could feeling the killing intent emitting from Hisoka, making her survival instincts going haywire. Niamh clammed it down hard with her own willpower. She removed her hairpin and clips from her hair and tied her mid-back hair into a simple braid. She felt her bag move and Sho's eyes peeked out from the flap. He had hid there during the second part of 1st Phase. She murmured quietly as Sho popped back down.

 _The Phase is definitely cooking. Thanks the heavens my teacher taught me few cooking skills._ Niamh mentally thanked her teacher.


End file.
